Fuego
by Shelikernr
Summary: "No podría controlarme" y solamente esas palabras bastaron para encender su cuerpo, irradiar las llamas en su corazón y correr hacía él. Esperando, anhelante de deseo. Queriendo destruir cada momento de tiempo que irrumpiera sus más profundos sueños. [contenido sexual leve. Extraño humor morboso y posible Ooc]


**Fuego**

* * *

" _Ven. Tómame. Desgarra de mí lo único en llamas._

 _Pues el deseo es fuerte y la carne es débil._

 _Mi corazón te pertenece, envuelto en llamas y con sangre de la guerra._

 _Ven. Tómame._

 _Quiero sentir que tú también me amas."_

Scarlett no puede hablar, muda de shock se mantiene de pie en ese lado de la puerta. Está cerrada con llave, no puede abrirla, más puede oír todo lo que está pasando en esa habitación. Congelada y con las manos en su boca de cereza intenta mantener los sonidos desacompasados de su corazón impresionado.

Shin habla por teléfono, se le oye nervioso y completamente diferente de hace dos meses. Todavía puede recordar sus primeros acercamientos, siendo el primero y más cercano cuando él intentó cocinar para ella. Luego los paseos, y continuaban con inocentes visitas a la habitación del otro cada vez que se sentían impacientes o necesitaban ahogar sus penas con un alma aparte. Juntos en una cama pequeña, entrelazando sus manos y mirándose a los ojos con la confianza que nunca tuvieron los dos con las personas de afuera. Ni siquiera con sus propias familias.

— No, no, Karla… no se trata solamente de eso —se oye impaciente y a la vez enfadado—. ¿Qué? No, solamente digo que ella… bueno, ella está demasiado cerca.

Scarlett contuvo un jadeo de sorpresa. ¿Cómo que demasiado cerca?

Para empezar jamás deseó oír ese tipo de conversación. Había ido ella misma a la habitación de Shin para preguntarle características entre vampiros y humanos, del por qué los fundadores eran tan diferentes si poseían los mismos poderes. Era una niñería, se dijo, de todas formas conocía la respuesta. Todo eso se había olvidado y esfumado de su mente cuando escuchó su propio nombre de los labios del fundador, soltándolo con voz ansiosa. Si, se había apegado a la puerta y escuchado casi toda la charla por ese tema. Resultaba que, como ella suponía, todo el asunto que estaba teniendo con su hermano mayor era sobre Scarlett.

No entendió por qué hablaban de ella hasta que las palabras de Shin hicieron eco en sus oídos, o más bien decir que derrumbaron todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo entero.

— La deseo, Karla, el deseo es desgarrador —dijo lo que más sonó como un gruñido, lleno de decisión—. La quiero tanto que reconozco no poder controlarme cuando las cosas estén por llegar demasiado lejos.

Esas palabras la habían hecho dar media vuelta, comenzar a caminar torpemente hasta controlar de nuevo su cuerpo y correr, correr hacia su habitación y no querer salir. No era por miedo, tampoco cobardía de compartir las palabras de Shin. Todo era tan repentino, la sorpresa se había situado en lo más profundo de su estómago y había explotado en el momento justo.

Las palabras de Shin se le habían instalado en el pecho con un aleteo acuático de mariposas, bajando con vibrante presencia hasta posarse debajo de su vientre. Allí explotó, y la cálida sensación no fue extraña, ni tampoco incómoda. Era una sensación…

… extrañamente dulce.

Siguió corriendo en ese pasillo demasiado largo. Estaba pensando ir hacia su habitación, lo deseaba con toda su alma. Pero…

… conforme sus pasos dejaban de responderle al trote sus pensamientos se hacían más confusos ¿Por qué ahora el deseo no era tan fuerte como antes? Mientras más lento iba, más inconclusos eran sus deseos. Su respiración agitada no acompasaba a los latidos desbocados de su corazón, sus jadeos pasaban del cansancio a la ansiedad. En su mente tan solo podía pensar en las palabras de Shin. Sus oídos solo podían escuchar su voz, su ansiosa y seductora voz confesándose al teléfono. Ese desgarrador deseo de poseerla y no poder contenerse, tal como él lo había dicho.

Se detuvo en la división del pasillo.

Por una parte, su habitación, y por otra parte la habitación de Shin.

Por un lado estaba su consciencia, le rogaba a gritos que vaya a su alcoba y cierre la puerta con el cerrojo. Sabía que Shin era demasiado peligroso, igual que Karla a pesar de todos los momentos que ella se dedicaba a contar con tranquilidad. Scarlett solo estaba allí para cumplir su venganza contra los lobos, asesinarlos en el momento justo. Vengar a su familia, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. No podía rendirse a los deseos del cuerpo con tanta facilidad, no con ellos que por instinto ya eran sus enemigos.

Pero por otro lado su corazón, el cuerpo y el deseo estaban girando de dirección. Estaban siguiendo el camino memorizado que dirigía a las piezas del fundador, directo y sin dudas. Esa sensación cálida que se negaba a irse de su cuerpo, apretando sus muslos para contener ese anhelo irrefrenable que tanto había estado conteniendo. Las ganas de derribar a patadas la puerta, lanzarse a los brazos de ese hombre y devorar su boca con una necesidad tan carnal…

… era demasiado fuerte.

Las dos partes lucharon por las decisiones correctas que Scarlett tendría que tomar. Pero ella ya estaba segura.

Sabía cuál de las dos partes estaba ganando esa batalla interior.

Se abrazó a sí misma y miró aquellos caminos, que ahora se extendían ante ella. Su habitación de un lago, la de Shin del otro. Apretó sus puños con fuerza al tiempo que intentaba recomponer sus fuerzas de voluntad. Debía ser fuerte. Sería su derrota al convertirse en la presa de aquellos hombres, sería su final al caer rendida frente a sus instintos.

Ahogó un grito cuando descubrió a sus piernas andar por si solas.

Shin la desea. La desea tanto que apenas puede controlarse.

Scarlett desea a Shin. Lo deseó tanto que ahora su calor se expande por todo su cuerpo.

Y esa había sido la razón por la que ahora estaba corriendo, sin perder tiempo, hacía aquel punto. Corría demasiado rápido, solo serían dos puertas más y allí se encontraría. Ya nada importaba, absolutamente nada dentro de su ser. Solo quería sentirse rodeada por esos brazos fuertes, demoledores de demencia demoníaca y a la vez tan cálidos. Quería sentirse llena de ese hombre. El calor debajo de sus caderas se hizo mucho más intenso, se sentía a punto de explotar.

Cuando llegó a la puerta no dudó, y la abrió de una patada letal.

— ¡SHIN! —gritó, buscándolo con la mirada.

Shin estaba allí, todavía hablando por teléfono con Karla. Al instante giró su cabeza hacia el umbral de la puerta, solamente para ver a Scarlett jadeante y con su vestido revuelto por la carrera. Bajo lentamente el móvil y abrió la boca como un pez, sin entender nada.

— Scarlett, ¿Pero qué demo…? —comenzó a decir.

Pero Scarlett no le dejó hablar, no cuando se había abalanzado sobre Shin y sellado sus labios con un beso voraz. Los dos se tambalearon hacia atrás y él, a manos ciegas, tuvo que agarrarse a la pared y a Scarlett de la cintura para que no caigan de espalda al suelo.

Recorría la boca de ese hombre con inevitable deseo. Sus labios sabían dulces, como miel, la semejanza de sentir un caramelo. Los besó una y otra vez, apegándose a él y rozando su piel. Se apretó más al cuerpo, que se encontraba en shock por la impresión, envolviendo una de sus piernas con las suyas. ¿Debería parar? El calor que antes sentía debajo del vientre ahora estaba en todo su ser. En sus manos, en sus dedos, en cada parte que su cuerpo tocaba a Shin. Su lengua delineó el labio inferior con insistencia, y él no hacía nada para detenerla. Impulsiva, y él cediendo sin saber. Correspondiendo sin entender.

Shin se encontraba en ese completo estado de sorpresa. No se movía, tampoco podía quejarse, no la detenía. Veía atónito como ella besaba cada parte de su boca con entusiasmo, e increíblemente todo era demasiado suave a pesar del salvajismo de la chica. Oh, por todos los demonios, era la sensación más agradable. Él estaba, sin duda, a punto de enloquecer por el sorpresivo ataque de Scarlett. Y lo fue. Todo se descontroló en su interior cuando ella pasó la punta de esa lengua serpenteante por sus labios. El calor llegó a él tan rápido como el impacto de un rayo.

Y no se detuvo.

La sujetó de la cintura, esta vez con reales objetivos, y respondió el siguiente beso. Scarlett pasó los brazos por el cuello de Shin, acariciando los cabellos rubios de su nuca con los dedos. Ella estaba en su mundo, en el que estaban creando, saboreando con sus cinco sentidos a ese hombre que no era humano. Humano, demonio, vampiro, lobo… lo amaría de cualquier manera. La lengua de Shin recorría la suya en un juego demasiado ardiente, tan urgente. Ya no habían palabras, ni bromas, siquiera un susurro que alzara ese momento de la intimidad en algo mucho más profundo. Las palabras se habían ido de sus mentes y se ocupaban las claves secretas, los deseos.

 _Te necesito._

Scarlett se abre paso con sus brazos, metiéndose entre ellos hacia la camisa de Shin. La quitaba a tirones y, si se requería, desgarraba los botones. Él se la había arrancado de todos modos si ella no hacía algo, el estar con sus ropas tan cerca era algo ya insoportable. Sentía como él subía su vestido más y más, hasta cubrir su cintura por completo y no sus piernas. Levantó sus brazos y la tela brillante dejó de molestarlos.

Explotó en sensaciones cuando la boca de aquel demonio encantador bajó hasta su cuello, succionando su piel con esos labios deseosos de clavarse en su carne. Más nunca la mordió lo suficientemente fuerte. Y ahora era él quien la desnudaba, desgarrando el pequeño conjunto interior rápidamente.

 _Te deseo._

¿Cuándo fue, sino en ese entonces, que habían sentido algo tan fuerte el uno por el otro? Scarlett acariciaba el cuerpo desnudo, suavemente, con sus dedos de homicida. Recorría su pecho y los músculos de sus brazos, cálidos a pesar de que sería una criatura tan fría como el hielo.

¿Cuándo habían caído en esa cama tan grande? En algún momento estaba él encima de ella, aplastándola dulcemente. Los jadeos de Shin le invaden los cabellos, los oídos, y con una sonrisa de suficiencia lo abraza con más anhelo, queriendo que todo se termine en ese momento. Que todo se pause, como en las películas, y queden solamente ellos en esa cama grande sin ninguna interrupción. Sus piernas hábiles en la batalla con sus vastos conocimientos se enroscan en su cintura, invencibles, lo aprisionan completamente. Siente su ropa interior hecha trizas entre sus garras y apartada del medio. Rozó ligeramente sus dedos en su intimidad, la hizo estremecer. Lo desea ahora, dentro de ella, de cualquier forma.

Pero que sea suyo.

Fue el mismo sentimiento el de Shin, si tanto escuchó esos gemidos hilarantes, y fue la dicha de sentirse ganador en esa pelea por su corazón. Comprendía que era demasiado tarde, sabía que no podía convertirla y tampoco alejarla de la venganza. Entendió que en algún momento se iría de su vida. Todos esos hechos futuros, más muy verdaderos, hicieron más urgente el deseo de tenerla allí, debajo de su cuerpo, con esa mirada penetrante que acallar al hombre más fuerte pidiendo su amor. Si él era el hombre más fuerte, pues se había vuelto débil. Esa mirada lo había fortalecido y al mismo tiempo echado a perder.

— Scarlett… —pronunció su nombre como el más bello de los pecados.

Ella lo pedía a gritos sin hablar, jadeante y expuesta ante los dedos que Shin había introducido lentamente entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo se arqueó y de sus labios escaparon gemidos que resonaron en los oídos ajenos. Solamente se dedicaba a mirar su rostro, ver el cambio del dolor al placer conforme los segundos pasaban y su cuerpo se acostumbraba a él. Otra victoria de ser recibido en ese templo, planta un beso fugaz en los labios de ella. Scarlett corresponde y acalla los gritos de ese rito urgente. Lo necesita, más que a nada.

— Shin, Shin… —jadeó entre besos y él se alejó para escucharla—… te quiero, te quiero tanto…

Él sonrió, elevándola y abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza. Ella tanteó sin ver su oído, besando cada parte de piel que se encuentre hasta llegar a él. Sentía los besos de Shin por todo su hombro, bajando hasta su pecho.

— Shin… —gimió en su oreja, él se estremeció—. Te quiero, te quiero ahora…

Su espalda volvió a caer en el lecho, sus pupilas oscuras se encontraron con las del demonio una vez más, ahora entre sus piernas y mirándola con el anhelo de un Dios. Con sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo se elevaba y la miraba desde arriba, la contemplaba como si fuese una deidad. Los ojos dorados como soles parecían no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle en ese tiempo, para sentirla entre versos y entre cualquier manera que pudiera ser posible. Tan solo una sonrisa de Scarlett pudo hallar las palabras correctas, unas palabras de silencio.

Y acercándose para darle ese beso de despedida a su luz, Shin se introdujo entre su carne, hundiéndose en ella como siempre lo deseó.

 _Tuya._

Ella se aferró a sus hombros y desgarró la piel con sus uñas en el intento de soportar el dolor. La sangre brotó y se corrió por sus propios brazos. Gritó su nombre.

 _Tuyo._

Él se movía lentamente, asfixiado por la cantidad de sensaciones que ese cuerpo le ofrecía. Intentando no hacer daño, pero a la vez perdiendo el control.

 _Mía._

A cada movimiento aceleraba la respiración e iban cada vez más rápido. Scarlett lo recibía tiernamente, tan natural que se movía a la misma velocidad que él. Se aferró más fuerte a sus hombros, acercando ese rostro al suyo y apoderándose de su boca en un beso anhelante de _más_. Entre los jadeos ininterrumpidos de su amante sus gemidos incendiaban los únicos lugares que todavía no ardían con el fuego.

 _Mío._

Shin era la presa de su cuerpo. Buscaba en el fondo de sus más internos secretos cada gota de placer. Sus piernas se aferraron más fuerte a su cintura, él se hundía cada vez más en ella y a cada movimiento las vibraciones de sus cuerpos eran inconfundibles. Todo en ellos era sensaciones, océanos infinitos de dicha refulgente. Ni siquiera se preguntó dónde habían quedado los lentes de él, que en un hecho confuso habían sido arrojados a algún rincón de la habitación.

Todo fue demasiado pronto, aunque se contradijo que ellos fueron la eternidad del momento. Las palpitaciones fueron cada vez más fuertes, los estremecimientos se convirtieron en temblores y estos sacudieron los cuerpos conectados. Aumentaban sus ritmos y los jadeos mudos fueron los nombres a gritos. Los cuerpos que no se separaban se abrazaban aún más entre las sábanas desordenadas de la cama. Ella con sus ojos cerrados y la boca exhalando gritos anhelantes. Él jadeando, tomándola de las caderas y siguiendo el ritmo deseado de su amor corrompido.

Terminaron ambos en un grito, agarrados con la fuerza y en temblores interiores de un orgasmo delirante. Cayeron de vuelta a la cama, cansados, con respiraciones agitadas. Ella con cariño rodeándole el cuerpo y él con su cabeza descansando en sus pechos desnudos. Separaron sus cuerpos, casi sin moverse, mas sus conexiones espirituales se mantuvieron intactas. En un alud de calor que ahora parecía marcharse de la habitación, pues ya había cumplido su trabajo.

Y sin planearlo, ambos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

 _Desde que nos cruzamos esa noche en el bosque._

 _Sabía que eras mi enemigo, entendía que te asesinaría en algún momento._

 _Éramos enemigos, o así creí serlo al esconderme de ti entre mentiras._

 _Quería matarte, vengarme._

 _Pero, aun así, mi corazón comenzó a palpitar por tu felicidad._

 _Mis risas solo nacían cuando tú las incitabas._

 _Mi felicidad de pronto se convirtió en lo que dependía de tus sonrisas._

 _Y lo comprendí._

 _No puedo matarte._

 _Pues ahora eres una parte de mí, igual que todo lo que me rodea._

 _De manera impredecible he llegado a ser absurdamente humana._

 _Porque te deseé._

 _Porque te deseo._

 _Y porque sé que te desearé en el mañana._

Lentamente sus ojos fueron abriéndose ante el amanecer, con el calor que diluía la noche del inmenso sol en el cielo. Pero esta vez ella no odió el brillo de esa gran estrella atrapante.

Apenas se sentía como antes. Desorientada, buscando algo que le diese a entender dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando. Su cuerpo entumecido se aferraba a algo demasiado caliente, como una almohada puesta al sol en pleno verano. Sí, creo que eso podía definir el calor que abrazaba en esa mañana.

Cuando volteó la mirada a la izquierda sus preguntas se disolvieron como había aparecido una sonrisa en sus labios.

Parecía que la observaba desde hace tiempo, recibiéndola cuando ella se había abrazado con insistencia entre sus sueños. Una sonrisa burlona le recorría la comisura de sus labios, con el sol dando a la perfección en su rostro de piel blanca. Con la cabeza recostada en la almohada y la de ella descansando en uno de sus brazos extendidos.

— Pensé que odiabas el sol —le dijo Shin, con su sonrisa relumbrando con el recuerdo de las primeras palabras que se habían dedicado, hace ya tiempo.

"— _Pensé que odiabas el sol._

— _Me he levantado porque tengo hambre."_

Las ganas de reír se mezclaron con las de perderse nuevamente en él.

— Ésta es la excepción, y no es por tener hambre —contestó Scarlett con voz tierna, casi rozando la felicidad en sus palabras.

Las sábanas volaron encima de sus cuerpos desnudos y Shin dejó descubierto el brazo derecho. Con suavidad acarició su mejilla.

Scarlett suspiró ante el contacto de sus manos. Tan suave, tan cómodo…

— ¿Era esto lo qué querías desde hace tiempo? —su pregunta hizo revolotear coloretes rojos en las mejillas de la humana.

Lo dejó pensar unos segundos, aunque Scarlett tenía ya la respuesta en la punta de la lengua. Quedaron en un silencio que tan solo duró medio minuto, dedicados a escuchar los ritmos suaves y en sintonía de sus corazones.

¿Podían dos corazones completamente diferentes latir al mismo tiempo, en un ritmo tan perfecto? Si había una explicación para eso, ellos la desconocían.

Tampoco querían conocerla.

— Desde el primer momento en el que tomaste mi mano —admitió con inesperada vergüenza. Shin rió, y los movimientos que tuvo su risa hicieron a los dos moverse lentamente—. N-no te rías…

— Vale, vale —prometió él al dejar de reírse—. No voy a reírme de que lo hayas deseado tanto.

Los ojos de Scarlett brillaron con un secreto hundido entre ellos, expectantes ante una respuesta deseada por esos labios anhelantes. Los relamió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Ambos no dejaban que ningún momento se escape de sus vistas.

— ¿Y tú? —ella preguntó.

La sonrisa de Shin desapareció de sus pupilas por un instante.

Ante la vista de ellos, tanto física como espiritual, no podían sentirse más satisfechos estando cerca del otro. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría decirle aquellas palabras? ¿Cómo podría encontrarlas? En sus siglos de vida, inundado entre el infierno y atrapado con los más oscuros seres que su sangre había creado, jamás tendría que haberle demostrado sentimientos a una mujer. Súcubos, cuerpos exuberantes que no lograban atraparlo con las cadenas dentro de su corazón. Nada bastaba, tampoco para su hermano. Aunque él ya sabía que Karla iría directamente al poder y luego después tal vez buscaría con quien crear nuevamente su raza, antes de morir. Por razones humanas, ya que él no era humano. Nadie era lo bastante buena para Shin, nadie era lo suficientemente llena… y ahora Scarlett venía como viento otoñal, con sus miradas frías y cabellos revueltos de frases irónicas a robar el tiempo que él consideraba precioso para pensar. Jamás había tenido que pensar las palabras adecuadas, una oración que la hiciera sonreír y llenar su mundo de una oscuridad luminosa. Jamás tuvo que sentir algo por una mujer, hasta ahora.

Y esa chica ni siquiera era un vampiro o un ser mágico, tampoco un demonio como él. Era una humana tan común como el aire y de corazón latiente, lleno de fuego.

— Lo he deseado desde que me abrazaste por primera vez, Scarlett —su voz fue dolorosamente débil, pero fue escuchada por esos oídos cercanos. Sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla—. Desde que me permitiste pensar que de verdad había calidez en mí.

Su voz se hizo más silencio al pensar que esas palabras eran las más cursis que podía decir en ese momento. No, él no diría esas cosas. Pero aunque se negara las había dicho todavía con voz en su garganta, y Scarlett lo había escuchado.

Volvieron a quedarse sin habla, con solo observarse mutuamente. Ahora los dos no sabían dónde meterse, dentro de aquellas sábanas, en esa cama tan grande. Ambos guardaban timidez en sus ojos a pesar del acontecimiento nocturno, aunque fuese lo más natural del mundo que se sientan así después de confesarse lo que sería el florecer de un sentimiento extraño. Ya no había secretos, tampoco mentiras. No podían volver a fingir indiferencia cuando ambos habían descubierto que encajaban perfecto, cuerpo con cuerpo, conectados con tan simples deseos…

Ambos deseaban quedarse en ese instante, que nada acabe, que sus miradas sean eternas hasta el último respirar de la tierra. Ninguno de los dos deseaba irse de esa cama, de abandonar el terreno por los sentimientos contrariados y las promesas de un pasado que ya debería olvidarse. Cada uno, con sus corazones latiendo tan cerca, sintieron la necesidad de tomarse de las manos. Y así lo hicieron.

— ¿Me amas? —Preguntó Shin.

Las mariposas dormidas en el estómago de Scarlett volvieron a emprender vuelo en su interior.

— Sí —murmuró, casi en un suspiro, y parecía que mil libélulas de luz volaban de sus labios—. Tú… ¿me amas?

Él cerró sus ojos por un momento. Cuando los abrió, su mirada tenía un brillo triste en sus pupilas. Parecía rendido, sin armas para defenderse esta vez.

— Sí —su voz herida se consoló a sí misma con sus propias palabras, increíblemente ciertas después de tantos siglos seguido solamente por el alma de su hermano—. Te amo.

Comenzaron como mariposas, naciendo como golondrinas enjauladas y al final gorriones enfurecidos. Pero nada podía compararse al revuelo de emociones que sintió Scarlett al escuchar aquello, tan dulce y tan lastimero como el canto de un pájaro herido. Su corazón pareció agrandarse y llenar con la sangre del sentimiento todo el espacio extra, invadido por las nuevas sensaciones que erizaban su piel.

Y comprendieron que las palabras eran demasiado doloras para sus almas, tanto que se dignaron a no hablar por ese día.

Shin buscó sus labios aún con su mirada clavada en esos ojos como rosas deprimidas, apretando más fuerte la piel de Scarlett que al unísono correspondió el beso. Se hundieron los dos en esas aguas nuevas que habían descubierto juntos, enroscándose y atrayéndose en el mar blanco de sábanas húmedas. Las palabras ya no fueron necesarias y siendo reemplazadas por gemidos ahogados, ambos se perdieron en su propio océano de sensaciones.

Queriéndose, deseándose. Amando cada parte del otro en su misma excentricidad de lo prohibido.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 _ **¡UF! El romance sí que no es lo mío. Pero si no lo es, ¿qué otra cosa podría…?**_

 _ **Un momento, estoy olvidándome de algo importante…**_

 _ **¡OH NO, KARLA! D:**_

* * *

Tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído lo más lejos posible al escuchar gritos desesperados cuando quiso responderle a su hermano.

Aunque antes quería tener el auricular lo más cerca posible para escuchar cada una de las palabras de Shin, todo sobre esas estupideces de tomar a una mujer humana. Sí, realmente era una de las estupideces más grandes que su hermano menor le había dicho desde hace años (aunque Scarlett fuese mucho más fuerte que otros humanos con los que se haya topado en su larga vida de demonio y aunque no lo admitiría jamás merecía su respeto). Le parecía absurdo. ¿Qué no veía igual de atractivas y seductoras a las infernales doncellas del mundo demoníaco?

Nunca comprendería a su hermano.

Pero lo que tampoco pudo comprender fueron esos extraños ruidos que se escuchaban por el auricular ¿qué demonios estaba pasando en la casa mientras él estaba de viaje? Primero se escuchó a Scarlett llamar a Shin a los gritos, luego a él preguntando algo a medias y al final un estruendo tremendo que seguramente hizo caer el celular a la cómoda que estaba a un lado de la cama (Karla recordaría todo lo de esa casa aunque tuviese los ojos vendados o, como era ahora, lejos de la misma).

Sus ojos se abrieron y escuchó con gesto de horror los jadeos y gemidos, tan fuertes que desde la cómoda se escuchaban.

Ah, ya comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

Por todos los demonios, ¿tan pronto habían sucumbido? Par de inmaduros calientes, ensuciarían los juegos de sábanas nuevas que él mismo había elegido.

Su cara se puso roja cuando escuchó dos fuertes gemidos, uno de su hermano y otro de la humana, resonar al mismo tiempo. Carajo, tenía que colgar lo antes posible y así no escuchar esas cosas tan terribles para él. O al menos poder gritarle a Shin "¡MALDITO IDIOTA, QUE TODAVÍA ESTOY AL TELÉFONO Y PUEDO OÍRTE, DEGENERADO!"

Pero se quedó escuchando, tanto morbo ahí y él no tenía que perderse de nada. "Cuando vuelva voy a matarlos a los dos" se decía para justificar su elección de permanecer en la llamada.

Ah, pero no diría que le parecía muy entretenida la "charla" que estaba teniendo con Shin. Oh sí.

Bendito sea el sordo de su hermano que siempre usaba el altavoz.

PER-VER-SO.

Por primera vez en su vida actuó como el adolescente al que aparentaba y se rió mientras apretaba el teléfono en sus manos, mirando hacia ambos lados de la habitación como si pudiese ser espiado. Se tapaba la boca con una mano para evitar risotadas al escuchar grandes estruendos de la cama y los gritos desaforados de Scarlett, y reía a carcajadas cuando escuchaba a Shin, también gritando. "¡Oh, Scarlett, Oh!" y Karla volvía a tener un ataque de risa tremendo. Eran una de las primeras veces que había perdido el control con las carcajadas y se estaba sujetando a sí mismo para no caerse.

Se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande.

Se había sentado en la silla más cercana a él, dispuesto a seguir escuchando y disfrutar del momento cómico que pocas veces se presentaba. Sin embargo los gemidos perversos, los nombres cursis a gritos y el ruido de la cama se habían convertido en silencio. Karla miró el teléfono con el ceño fruncido y también ojos sorprendidos ¿tan pronto terminaban? Malditos silenciosos, al menos el esperaba los gritos comunes como el "¡Ay, me vengo, me vengo!" o el "¡Más fuerte, Shin, más fuerte!". Unos instantes después se escucharon los familiares ronquidos de su hermano menor y él perdió las esperanzas de volver a escuchar cosas perversas.

Cortó la llamada y con una mueca se quedó mirando el celular. Una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro cuando una nueva pantalla se abrió en su menú.

 **[Grabación de llamada -45min 35seg-]**

— Ya veremos quien aguanta a quien la semana próxima, hermanito.

Apretó la opción de "guardar", apagó su celular y salió a la calle en busca de una presa fresca para la noche.

¡Ah, ésta vez no será un dolor de cabeza regresar a casa!

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

 **(ahora si de verdad)**

 _ **Ay si, tenía muchas ganas de escribir una continuación :3**_

 ** _Si tienen una duda, vayan al primer OS de esta pareja titulado "_ Eres cálido" **

_**¡Si les gustó hagan click en favoritos y dejen un review!**_

 _ **Sean pacientes, no me acostumbro a escribir situaciones cachondas uwu**_

 ** _Jejox_**

 ** _¡Bye bye!_**

 ** _Atte: Shelikernr_**


End file.
